La Secundaria ¡Oh Yeah!
by Emili-MadeInHeaven
Summary: Nuestros personajes favoritos enfrentaran el sufrimiento de un nuevo año en el colegio con la inesperada aparición de dos gemelos que harán de sus vidas una completa diversión.
1. Chapter 1

_**Holis los dejo con esta historia mezclada con dos de los juegos demasiado buenos que son Resident Evil y Devil May Cry... Donde podemos ver a nuestros personajes en el secundario. :D **_

_**AVISO: Resident Evil y Devil May Cry son de CAPCOM! ( que mala suerte che!) Hago esto con fin de divertirme y divertirlos... **_

_**Sin mas que decir... A leer! **_

* * *

><p>Era un día hermoso en la secundaria de dios sabe donde , el sol brillaba a mas no poder ya que era verano. Los pájaros se quemaban las mariposas igual, pero nuestros chicos no iban a dejar por nada en el mundo la secu, ya que si nos ponemos a pensar, era el primer día de sus desastrozoejem ejem hermoso digo, de clase. Todos se juntaron a la entrada para poder saludarse y porque no, hablar sobre como seria todo.<p>

-¿Abra chicos nuevos y lindos?, estoy realmente cansada de ver chicos tan feos...-Decía una chica pelirroja cruzando los brazos y volteando su cabeza de un lado a otro haciendo que su coleta se moviera descontrolada mente.

-Espero que si, estoy harta de que todos persigan a Leon por ser el único, como decirlo... Sexy.-Dijo una rubia de estatura mediana sentándose en el suelo, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras veía a otra compañera mas.

-Eres muy joven para andar viendo a Leon, ¿Sabes?.- Dijo una chica con pelo corto y negro poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y con la otra señalándola con un dedo.- Ademas no eres de nuestro curso.

-Pero... Ash.-Dijo levantándose, mientras se sacudía el césped que se le había pegado a su pantalón.- Iré con Helena, tal vez tenga mas sentido del humor que vos.- Se fue caminando empujándola en el hombro a Ada.

-Esta loquita, ha de ser las hormonas...-Dijo Claire poniendo sus brazos en su cabeza, mientras trataba de estirarse.- Ada...-La chica solo hizo como una ademan con la mano para que siguiese hablando.- Espié en la sala del director el año pasado cuando estaba rindiendo matemáticas... Y vi dos chicos realmente hermosos.

-¿Enserio? Como eran...- Dijo Ada sentándose seguida de Claire que se sentó a su lado.

-Tenían el pelo blanco... Creo que eran gemelos ya que eran iguales...-Miro hacia un costado.- Uno tenia el pelo hacia atrás y el otro todo alborotado.-Dijo tirándose al suelo mirando hacia el cielo.-¡Gracias dios!-Dijo de rodillas, mientras Ada se levantaba y se reía a carcajadas.

Claire y Ada eran rivales de toda la vida, vivían compitiendo por ser la mejor en todo. Pero un día todo eso cambio cuando Ada estaba sentada al lado de Claire por un viaje de excursión. A la pelirroja le comenzo a sonar el estomago, tenia hambre. Ada levanto una ceja y agarro su bolso. Claire pensó que traería una grabadora para filmar los ruidos realmente anormales que dios sabe como hacían esos ruidos. Pero no, la pelinegra saco un taper con cuatro sándwichs, abrió la tapa y le entrego uno. A claire se le iluminaron los ojos, ya que ella no había comido por los nervios de esa semana al saber que tenia una prueba de matemáticas. Y si así fue la historia de estas dos jovencitas... ¿Quien dijo que la comida no une a la gente?.

-¿Pueden decirme de que se ríe esta hermosa mujer que tengo adelante de mis ojos?-Dijo un chico rubio posicionándose atrás de Ada mientras la abrazaba y la mecía de un lado a otro.- Te extrañe linda...-Dijo para terminar frente a frente.

-Leon... Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo Ada dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Solo me reía de algo con Claire... Es tan chistosa, je...

-Pff, Leon... solo hace falta que hayas venido con...-Pero no termino ya que le taparon los ojos.- ¡Aaah! ¡Un secuestrador!.- Dio un golpe directo al estomago de la persona que tenia atrás, ella termino por darle una patada en la misma zona y salio corriendo de ahí.

-Por eso me gusta...-Dijo el chico en posición fetal con una lagrima en su ojo izquierdo y una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Ada y Leon seguían riendo.

-Deberías de tener mas cuidado Steve...-Leon fue a ayudarlo para que se levante y deje de dar vergüenza a todo el mundo.-Te venció una mujer, patético.-Todos se quedaron viendo como se alejaba Claire corriendo lo mas ridículamente posible.

Steve y Leon eran grandes amigos desde la infancia, ellos estaban enamorados de esas dos mujeres e hicieron un pacto en el cual consistía que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos quedara con su mujer correspondiente y se ayudarían como fuera posible. Aunque se les era realmente difícil, ya que las dos eran sumamente raras, eso les gustaba a ambos.

En la otra cuadra del colegio venían dos chicos de pelo blanco hablando sobre cosas muy coherentes.

-Espero que haya mujeres sexys...-Dijo el de pelo alborotado con los brazos hacia atrás sin mirar el camino.

-Te vas a caer Dante...-Dijo el otro chico igual a el pero con el pelo ordenado hacia atrás.- Solo piensas en mujeres...

-No.-Freno en seco y miro a su acompañante.- Tienes razón hermano, lo único en la vida no son las mujeres, aunque por otra parte...-Dijo poniendo pose de héroe y gritando haciendo que su hermano valla retrocediendo de a poco.- Las mujeres son lo mejor que existe en el mundo, la que nos han dado la vida... Por eso las amo y de paso...-Volvio a una pose normal y agarro a su hermano con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Encontrare a la mujer perfecta para hacerla mi esposa y tener muchos mini yo. La tratare como una reina y todos los días le llevare rosas.-Recibió aplausos de las personas que estaban a su alrededor y su hermano se limpio una lagrima rebelde con una servilleta que le alcanzaron desde el publico.- Ah y haré que me cocine muchas pizzas y tambien que haga helados de fresas.-Dijo recibiendo un abucheo de parte de todos y un golpe en la nuca de parte de su gemelo.-¡Hey!.

-Ibas bien tarado, ya tenias que arruinarlo...- Dijo retomando su paso, dejando atrás a su hermano.

-Vamos Vergil, tu tambien tendrías que conseguir alguna nena... Te veo muy solitario.- Se puso adelante de el y le puso un dedo el frente.- ¿Acaso eres gay?.- Vergil lo miro con profundo odio,saco a Yamato y lo apunto.- Ya cálmate Bro, era una broma.- Dijo con nerviosismo temblando como una hoja.

-La próxima ni la cuentas.-Dijo con Yamato aun en mano haciendo que Dante quedara de espalda a un árbol.

-Escucha bro... Deberías guardar eso, acá no lo vamos a necesitar...- Mientras decía eso se corrió para el costado.- Ademas Papá nos dijo que no hagamos nada fuera de lugar.

-Esta bien.- Dijo guardando a Yamato.- Vamos se nos hace tarde...-Se dio vuelta para retomar su camino dejando de nuevo a su hermano atrás, pero no se dio cuenta que alguien venia corriendo hacia el. Esta persona cayo arriba de Vergil y Dante estaba descostillándose de la risa.-¿Que mierda?- Vio a la joven que tenia arriba suyo por lo que veía, tenia una coleta y un pelo rojo como la lava, la piel era blanca, andaba vestida con un falda cuadrille muy cortita y una camisa blanca . La joven lo miro a los ojos, y esta tenia unos ojos aqua-marina que dejaron a Vergil anonadado. Esa mujer era realmente hermosa.-Yo este...-Se levanto de inmediato y le tendió la mano.- Perdón no me fije y te lleve puesta...-Dante iba a decir algo, su sonrisa lo delataba pero no pudo ya que quedo en el suelo inconsciente por un puño que le dedico Vergil en el medio de la cara.-Perdona a mi hermano es un idiota sin remedio... Por cierto me llamo Vergil.-Dijo con una sonrisa, ¡Si publico! Vergil le esta sonriendo.

-Am, un gusto... Claire, Claire Redfield.- Los dos quedaron un rato realmente largo mirándose sin soltar sus manos, hasta que llego otra chica y se quedo viendo la escena.

-Claire... Es... Es tarde...-Dijo entre cada bocanada de aire ,Ada, aun arrodillada. Había corrido hacia ella con las dos mochilas. Vio que estaba su amiga y el chico de pelo blanco agarrados de las manos y vio a otro en el suelo inconsciente.-¿Pero que...? ¡Hey! Hay un chico igual a ese en el suelo.-Miraba a los dos jóvenes que seguían como si no estuviera nadie a su alrededor. Ada termino por rodar los ojos, largar un bufido y acercarse a el chico que estaba en el suelo ahuyento a los cuervos que se habían acercado a su cuerpo aun con vida, se arrodillo y con una rama comenzo a picotearlo. Acto seguido, estaba en una pose realmente romántica con un fondo rosa cubierto de flores rojas y a un Dante sosteniéndola mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de medio lado.-¿Q..que Es..estas ha..haciendo?- Dijo completamente ruborizada.

-¿Dígame como pudo tan bella dama cruzarse en mi camino?.- Dijo con la voz mas sensual de todas las voces habidas y por haber mientras se ponía una rosa roja entre sus dientes.- Dime muñeca, ¿Como es tu nombre? El mio es Dante.- Le termino guiñando un ojo haciendo que Ada se vuelva gelatina. Si, era la segunda persona,aparte de Leon, que la hacia ponerse así.

-A..Ada...-Dijo ella mirando a sus ojos celestes. Mientras que Dante se alejaba un poco de ella y entregarle la rosa roja.-Gracias.- Dijo totalmente ruborizada.

-Valla... Te pusiste roja, ese es mi color preferido.-Tomo uno de sus bolsos.- Yo te ayudo con eso.

-El rojo tambien es mi color preferido.- Dijo poniendo sus manos en su pecho.- Gracias por cierto... No entiendo como Claire esta así...-Señalo hacia atrás donde estaban los dos chicos sin soltarse aun.-Nunca le paso eso...

-Si... Y yo que pensé que mi hermano jamas tocaría a una mujer...Ven, ayúdame a separarlos.- Agarro a su hermano del brazo y Ada del brazo de su amiga.-A la de tres los separamos...-Ada asintió con la cabeza.- A la una... A las dos... Y a las.. ¡TRES!- Los cuatro chicos quedaron en el suelo para luego salir de ese trance realmente raro.-¡Lo hicimos linda!-Dante se dirigió hacia Ada y chocaron los cinco.

-Por cierto... Nos tenemos que ir...-Dijo Ada con la mirada hacia abajo.- La secundaria abre ahora en diez minutos...-Agarro a su amiga de la camisa y comenzo a arrastrarla en dirección haca la secu.

-¡Ada, Espera!- La pelinegra se dio la vuelta, esa frase la había escuchado de otra persona antes.- Nosotros tambien íbamos hacia aya.-Dijo con una sonrisa.- Nena... Tu y yo... en el mismo pupitre... Piénsalo.-Dijo guiñándole.

-Pero... Claire...- Dirigió la mirada a su amiga pelirroja que se arrastraba para ir junto a Vergil.- Valla esta realmente loca.-Largo un bufido.-Ok... vamos todos juntos.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras que Claire se levantaba e iba junto con Vergil agarrada a su brazo.- A Steve no le gustara esto...-Susurro Ada mirando hacia el costado.

-¿Quien es Steve?- Dante la miro con extrañeza.

-Un amigo... No te preocupes.-Movió las manos para todos lados mientras sonreía.

-Ok... ¡Let´s Rock!.- Dante alzo a Ada y se dirigió hacia la secundaria. Ella solo se limitaba a reír y a patalear, este año iba a ser realmente divertido, Y mas con ese dúo tan raro.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA! Vengo con algo nuevo :3 mis dos juegos favoritos juntos... Estuve pensando mucho y me dije a mi misma ¡Vamos a intentarlo!<strong>

**Cualquier cosa, comentario tanto tierno o de muerte y consejos, los recibiré con gusto.**

**Ahora si, muchas gracias por leer y dejen un review que no cuesta nada... Ademas es gratis :)**

** Besos abrazoss y chao chaoo ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Entraron por la puerta gigante, en cámara lenta llevándose la atención de todos. Los hermanos ponían caras de ganadores, mientras que Ada estaba arriba de Dante, roja de la vergüenza, y Claire, agarrada de la mano de Vergil. ¿Por qué tanta confianza? No sé, es un fic.

Cuestión, cuando Dante bajo a Ada, esta fue empujada por la horda de mujeres que venían a babearse por el peliblanco de cabello alborotado. La joven quedo a un costado, despeinada y con la camisa casi rota. Esas mujeres estaban hechas unas fieras.

En cambio, Claire y Vergil, andaban lo mas animadamente caminando y saltando. Se acerco, tambien, una cantidad impresionante de mujeres, pero estas salieron corriendo al ver a la joven Redfield, con cara de muy pocos amigos y echando fuego por los ojos, hasta con lengua de vibora. Claire sonrió satisfecha y se abrazo al brazo de Vergil.

Leon seguía tirado en el césped mirando hacia el cielo junto con Steve.

-Esa tiene forma de Claire...-Decía Steve mirando una de las cuantas nubes.

-Bueno, yo veo que tu Claire esta como abrazada a algo .-. -Dijo Leon mostrandole la nube, haciendo que el joven se ponga nervioso.

-Es...Espero que no sean verdad, malditas nubes ¬¬.-En eso vio a una nube decir "_púdrete te lo __advertí_".Los dos amigos se miraron y no le dieron importancia.

Comenzaron a escuchar gritos, haciendo que se levanten ambos de sus lugares. Vieron hacia todos lados y Leon diviso un conjunto de mujeres en ronda algo o alguien y a Ada en el suelo, en estado moribundo.

-¡Adaaaa!-Fue corriendo hacia ella, se agacho y la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Leon, escapa... u_u

-No, Ada...No me iré sin ti ;_; .-Ella poso su mano en su mejilla.

-Leon...

-Lo sé, sos solo una mujer que se ha enamorado de mi... Lo sé *-* - Ada lo miro extrañado.¿Que cosas dice?

-No... Te iba a decir que te corras que no me dejas ver ¬¬.-Lo empujo hacia un costado haciendo que el rubio quedara sentado mirando la escena. Esta saco una ballesta, disparo hacia el suelo. Esto hizo que se activara, ya que eran explosivas, haciendo que vuelen todas las mujeres dejando un rastro de sangre de sus narices.

-¿Pero que demonios? o_O -Decía el rubio. Y vio a un chico peliblanco, con una lluvia de rosas rojas a su alrededor-Demasiado normal, si- y el amor de su vida al lado de ese. Este se levanto del césped y fue directo al chico nuevo, toco su hombro y este se dio vuelta.-¿Quien eres? Y porque llamas tanto la atención de Ada?

-Por que...-Se hizo el que pensaba llevándose una mano su barbilla frotándola varios veces.- Soy cool. Y buena onda ;).-Ah Leon le había dado un tic nervioso.

-¿Solo eso...? Pero, ni siquiera te conoce...¿Como puede saber eso?-Decía el rubio mirándolo.

-¿Como que no? Ella,-Señalo a Ada, que estaba peleando con otras chicas.-Me salvo de ser picoteado y comido por los cuervos :D

-Pero...¿Que mierda? ¿Como fue eso?._.

-Mi hermano, Vergil...-Lo interrumpió el chico.

-¿Hermano?

-Si, mi gemelo.

-¿¡HAY OTRO IGUAL QUE TÚ!? O_O-Dijo agarrándose sus cabellos dorados.

-Si, esta por allá con la chica de pelo rojo anormal n.n

-Tu no eres muy normal que digamos , ¡Eh! e_é Tienes el pelo blanco, y eres joven. ¿Acaso haces cosplay de algo?

-¿Que? Este es mi color natural .-. -Decía frotándose el pelo.-Bueno no importa, a lo que venia... Mi hermano choco contra esa pelirroja y entonces no se que paso de repente sus ojos tenían un corazon y andaban estrellas a su alrededor, común por cierto :p

-Supongo...

-Entonces no me acuerdo que le había dicho xD y me golpeo... Luego desperté y había una chica, muy linda por cierto ¬u¬ , que me estaba espantando los pajarracos esos. Y así.

-Que historia mas... rara. Pero interesante.-Dijo asintiendo.

-Si xD- Miro a Ada que estaba con toda la ropa desgarrada y las demás chicas en el suelo.-Iré a ver a esa mujercita.-Y se encamino hacia allá. Pero fue detenido por Leon con toda una aura negra atrás, como en los animes.-No pues... ¿Que pasa rubio?

-TU... NO TE ACERCARAS A ADA.-Decía completamente enojado mostrando a un Dante con miedo en el suelo-versión chibi :3- mirándolo desde el suelo.

-Am.. Este... ¿Por que no?... ¿Si se puede saber? n_n' -Decía aun el suelo.

-Por que es mía.

-¿Es tu novia?

-No... -_-

-¿Entonces?

-Pues... Yo la vi primero. -.-

-Bueno lastima amigo. Yo iré a verla y como no tienes prioridad en nada sobre ella...-Se acerco a su odio.-Sera Mi novia. - Leon lo miro con profundo odio.-Bueno. Adiós rubio, catch you later ;) -Y fue directo hacia Ada. Leon estaba que echaba humo como una chimenea, sep, estaba bien enojado xD

Por otro lado estaba Claire y Vergil mirándose, hasta que una bocha de papel los saco de ese trance raro.

-¿Ehh? ¿Que paso o_o?-Miro al chico que estaba enfrente suyo con no muy agradable cara.

-Me pregunto lo mismo... ¿Como llegamos aquí?

-¿Lo dices por el colegio... O porque estamos agarrados de las manos y muy pegados.?-Pregunto Claire mirando su mano.

-Por lo segundo.-Le soltó la mano. Miro hacia todos lados y se acordó que venia con su hermano.-¿Donde esta el idiota de Dante? ¿Ya lo perdí o_o?

-¿Dante?

-Mi estúpido hermano gemelo. e_é Se pierde cada dos por tres.

-¿Que no es ese de allá?- Dijo señalando a un chico que andaba hablando con su mejor amiga. Luego vio un poco mas atrás y vio a Leon echando humo con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Leon?

-Si me disculpas... Voy a buscar a mi hermano para entrar a clases.-Decía mientras caminaba hacia allá.

-¡Iré contigo!-Y fue al lado de él. De entre la copa del árbol que estaba cerca de donde se encontraban Claire y Vergil, salio Steve.

-Claire... ¿Algún día estarás conmigo? :'c -Dijo mientras se frotaba las lagrimas mirando hacia hacia donde caminaban ellos.

-D-Dante...- Dijo entre cada bocanada de aire, Ada, arreglándose la camisa.

-¿Que paso o_o?

-La verdad que no lo se, solo se que cuando llegue estaban así... c: - Se le formo una risa realmente tétrica que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió por la espalda al peliblanco.

-¿Okey...? .-. -Se llevo una mano a su nuca.-Ah por cierto, ¿Quién es ese tal Leon?

-¿Quien?

-Leon, el chico que esta atrás nuestro.-Señalo hacia donde estaba el. Ada se asomo y vio a Leon mirando al peliblanco no muy agradablemente que digamos, luego poso sus ojos en Ada e hizo una sonrisa.

-Ah... Él... Es mi mejor amigo y primer amor :)

-¿Como es eso? ¿¡Lo dejaste en la Friendzone ?! o_O Eres realmente malvada... Me gusta ;)

-¡DANTEEEEE!-Vergil se acerco a él y lo agarro del brazo. Ada quedo mirando la escena, él chico que estaba con su amiga lo vino a buscar.- ¿Donde te habías metido? ¿Que hiciste?-Miro a su alrededor y muchas chicas en el suelo.- ¿¡Que te dijo papá de la regla de no matar humanos¡?

-¿Que?-Dijeron sin entender nada Claire y Ada, ¿Había dicho matar humanos?

-¡Shhhh Vergil! O_O -Y le tapo la boca.- También dijo que no había que decir eso adelante de humanos.-Le susurro al oido. El hermano le mordió la mano.-¡Ay ! Hijo de...

-No pongas tus asquerosas manos en mi boca.

-Espera, como es eso de " No matar humanos".-Decía Claire acercándose a ellos dos haciendo comillas en la ultima frase.

-¿Que no son... humanos?-Dijo Ada mirando a Claire sin entender nada.

-Claro que somos humanos jeje ñ.ñ -Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza.-Es que Verge mira muchos dibujos animados y ya esta medio atontado, piensa que somos demonios o algo así :p -El hermano lo miro de muy mala manera, realmente tenia ganas de asesinarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Ah mejor n_n Ya pensaba que estaban locos.-Claire giro su vista hacia su compañera.-Ada... ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-La chica asintió y fue con ella un poco mas lejos. La pelirroja miro hacia sus costados viendo que no regresaran.- Ada...

-¿Que? ¿Te gusta ese chico nuevo verdad?-Claire asintió.-Pero... ¿Steve?

-¿Steve...? Amm... El es nuestro mejor amigo. ¿Por que lo metes? e_e

-Ay Claire... Todo el colegio sabe que Él gusta de VOS. ¬¬ -La chica quedo mirándola de una extraña manera.

-Ay Ada ¿Que cosas dices? x'D mira si él va a gustar de mi, si Alexia anda bien apegada a él... creo que tienen algo...

-¿Alexia? ¿No te estarás equivocando con Alfred? xD -Comenzaron a reír demasiado fuerte.

-¿A poco es gay? o_o

-Y... Travestí. Se pone los vestidos de su hermana.

-¿Quieres decir que Steve puede llegar a salir con el?

-Yo no dije que sea Gay, pero Alfred lo puede someter ewe - Se fueron caminando hacia donde estaban los hermanos y dentro de ese árbol que estaban sentadas ellas, Si, tambien estaba Burnside con una lagrima. Ellas pensaban que era gay...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el capitulo numero 2 :D para los que la siguen entre lo mas oscuro gracias por leer n_n xD <strong>

**Nos leemos luego (?**


End file.
